Death Wish
by CReepZ
Summary: Andre and Beck have been friends since the third grade. They took up the life of crime until age 22 and Andre decides to leave the thug life what will happen.
1. No Chapter




	2. Third Grade




	3. Tenth Grade

**Third Grade:**

**It was elementary school **

**The class got news that they got a new student from Canada joining their class**

**Teacher: Okay kids before we start class we got a new exchange student from Canada**

**Teacher: Come on in**

**Beck: Hey my name is Beck Oliver **

**Student: What is Canada like**

**Beck: Its cold but you would get used to it**

**Teacher: Okay Beck sit in the back row**

**Andre: Hi my name is Andre**

**Beck: Hi **

**Andre: What did you do in Canada before you came here**

**Beck: I was kind of a Juvenile Delinquent**

**Andre: Really what did you do**

**Beck: I usually mugged people**

**Andre: What are you serious**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Andre: I could never do something like that **

**Beck: How about we rob a store today **

**Andre: I can't do that **

**Beck: Come on are you chicken**

**Andre: No...okay let's rob the bank**

**Beck: Now your talking **

**Andre: You want to be friends **

**Beck: Alright, you wanna make a blood pack**

**Andre: Alright, blood brothers**

* * *

**Beck and Andre were getting ready for the bank robbery**

**Beck: Here take the ski mask**

**Andre: Okay, wait what are we going to use**

**Beck: We use these BB guns**

**Andre: What affect does that have **

**Beck: Nothing but they look like real guns**

**Beck: Also the bullets really hurts**

**Andre: Alright lets do this**

**They came into the shop **

**Beck: Alright give us the money right now **

**Andre: We ain't playing give us the money**

**A man started to laugh **

**Andre: What are you laughing at you little bitch**

**Beck decided to shot him with the plastic bullet**

**Andre: Oh shit **

**Beck: Come lets take all the money for our self**

**Andre: Hey bitch over there **

**The woman: (Talking with a scared voice) Yes **

**Andre: Open the safe **

**Beck: Now you fucking piece of shit**

**The woman: Okay**

**The police suddenly came and took the two kids to juvy**

**Andre: Oh shit the cops**

* * *

**The next few days the kids were arrested and sent to juvy for six years.**


	4. College

**Third Grade:**

**It was elementary school **

**The class got news that they got a new student from Canada joining their class**

**Teacher: Okay kids before we start class we got a new exchange student from Canada**

**Teacher: Come on in**

**Beck: Hey my name is Beck Oliver **

**Student: What is Canada like**

**Beck: Its cold but you would get used to it**

**Teacher: Okay Beck sit in the back row**

**Andre: Hi my name is Andre**

**Beck: Hi **

**Andre: What did you do in Canada before you came here**

**Beck: I was kind of a Juvenile Delinquent**

**Andre: Really what did you do**

**Beck: I usually mugged people**

**Andre: What are you serious**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Andre: I could never do something like that **

**Beck: How about we rob a store today **

**Andre: I can't do that **

**Beck: Come on are you chicken**

**Andre: No...okay let's rob the bank**

**Beck: Now your talking **

**Andre: You want to be friends **

**Beck: Alright, you wanna make a blood pack**

**Andre: Alright, blood brothers**

* * *

**Beck and Andre were getting ready for the bank robbery**

**Beck: Here take the ski mask**

**Andre: Okay, wait what are we going to use**

**Beck: We use these BB guns**

**Andre: What affect does that have **

**Beck: Nothing but they look like real guns**

**Beck: Also the bullets really hurts**

**Andre: Alright lets do this**

**They came into the shop **

**Beck: Alright give us the money right now **

**Andre: We ain't playing give us the money**

**A man started to laugh **

**Andre: What are you laughing at you little bitch**

**Beck decided to shot him with the plastic bullet**

**Andre: Oh shit **

**Beck: Come lets take all the money for our self**

**Andre: Hey bitch over there **

**The woman: (Talking with a scared voice) Yes **

**Andre: Open the safe **

**Beck: Now you fucking piece of shit**

**The woman: Okay**

**The police suddenly came and took the two kids to juvie**

**Andre: Oh shit the cops**

* * *

**The next few days the kids were arrested and sent to juvie for six years.**

* * *

**Tenth Grade:**

**It been 2 years since Andre and Beck got let out of Juvie. They now go to Hollywood Arts **

**Andre been dating this girl name Tori **

**Andre: Hey what's up man **

**Beck was on the phone with someone **

**Beck: Yeah, okay we'll be there**

**Andre: Who was that **

**Beck: A man named Big E**

**Andre: What does he want**

**Beck: He's heard of us and wanted us to work for him**

**Andre: Ahh man we've stopped this man**

**Beck: Come on **

**Andre: Fine we can do it **

**Tori: Hey babe **

**Andre: Hey**

**They kissed each other **

**Tori: So what were you guys talking about**

**Beck: This man named Big E wanted to make us work for him**

**Tori: People says he's like this big gangster**

**Tori: Are you guys joining that life again **

**Andre: Sorry but we have to **

**Tori: What if you leave that group**

**Andre: That will never happen, why are you acting like this**

**Tori: I just don't want you to lose your life **

**Tori: I love you to much for that**

**They kissed again**

**Andre: Its all okay**

**Beck: Enough of this drama**

**Beck: Do you agree or not**

**Andre: Fine I agree**

**On the phone **

**Big E: What did you guys say**

**Beck: Were in **

**Big E: Okay meet me at Lanes Building at 5:00 PM**

**Beck: We'll be there**

**The phone call ended**

**Andre: What did he say**

**Beck: Meet today at 5:00 PM at Lanes Building**

**Andre: Alright**

**Tori: Are you sure you know what your getting into**

**Andre: Come on we can go to your house until I have to go **

**Tori: Okay**

**Andre: See you later Beck**

**Beck: Yeah I'll pick you up **

**Andre: Come on Tori**

* * *

**They arrived at Tori's house**

**Tori: Why are you going to do this**

**Andre: Its nothing **

**Tori: It is a something and it can kill you **

**Andre: I'm just protecting people **

**Andre heard a loud beep coming from outside**

**Andre: I gotta go bye Tori**

**They kissed and Andre left**

**Beck: Ready to go to Big E**

**Andre: Alright **

**Andre: Tori has kind of gotten to me **

**Beck: What do you mean **

**Andre: I think she's right, why is this happening again**

**Beck: We can't just refuse Big E**

**Andre: Why**

**Beck: He would kill us **

**Andre: That's the point, we never killed anyone before **

**Beck: I don't want to die and he will come after you and Tori**

**Beck: But you can't refuse, were blood brother we do anything together**

**Andre: Alright blood brother**

**They went inside the building **

**Malachi: Big E you got your 5 o'clock**

**Big E: Bring them in **

**Andre: What's good Big E**

**Beck: What'd up**

**Big E: Take a seat **

**Andre: What do you want us to do **

**Big E: I want you to kill a person named Robbie Shapiro**

**Andre: Why **

**Big E: I used have a friend named Flo but he decided to try kill me but I burst to rounds to his head. Robbie tried to kill Malachi but I caught him but he ran away so I want you two to go after that little snitch ass mothafucka **

**Beck: Alright **

**Big E: Take these you two**

**They got ski masks and gloves **

**Andre got a gun and Beck got a knife**

**Big E: Aaron drive them around the area until you find Robbie**

**Aaron: Alright sir**

**They were driving around the area **

**Aaron: Wait that's him**

**Andre: Robbie you bitch ass mothafucka **

**Robbie: Oh shit **

**Robbie started to run**

**Beck: He's running lets get him**

**They ran into an apartment building ending catching him in a room**

**The door was locked so Beck broke the glass **

**Robbie: Oh shit**

**Andre: Shut the hell up **

**Beck: Why did you betray Big E**

**Robbie: Who are you **

**Andre and Beck: Were the blood brothers**

**Beck: Come here I want to talk to you**

**Beck took out his knife and stabbed Robbie in the stomach and then pushed him away**

**Robbie: Huh huh huh don't trust Big E, he'll kill you **

**Andre: Shut up **

**Robbie: Don't trust him**

**Andre: Shut up**

**Robbie: He'll kill yo**

**Andre shot him in the chest and he died**

**They heard a police car coming by**

**Beck: Oh shit its the cops **

**Andre: Lets go**

**Cops: We've got the whole building surrounded**

**Andre: Oh shit there on the roof**

**Beck: Fuck their around the whole building **

**Andre: No I'm not going to jail again**

**Beck: We got no choice but to give in **

**Andre: Fuck **

**The teens gave in and go arrested but it wasn't certain that it was them that killed Robbie because there was no evidence**


	5. Life Change

**Third Grade:**

**It was elementary school **

**The class got news that they got a new student from Canada joining their class**

**Teacher: Okay kids before we start class we got a new exchange student from Canada**

**Teacher: Come on in**

**Beck: Hey my name is Beck Oliver **

**Student: What is Canada like**

**Beck: Its cold but you would get used to it**

**Teacher: Okay Beck sit in the back row**

**Andre: Hi my name is Andre**

**Beck: Hi **

**Andre: What did you do in Canada before you came here**

**Beck: I was kind of a Juvenile Delinquent**

**Andre: Really what did you do**

**Beck: I usually mugged people**

**Andre: What are you serious**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Andre: I could never do something like that **

**Beck: How about we rob a store today **

**Andre: I can't do that **

**Beck: Come on are you chicken**

**Andre: No...okay let's rob the bank**

**Beck: Now your talking **

**Andre: You want to be friends **

**Beck: Alright, you wanna make a blood pack**

**Andre: Alright, blood brothers**

* * *

**Beck and Andre were getting ready for the bank robbery**

**Beck: Here take the ski mask**

**Andre: Okay, wait what are we going to use**

**Beck: We use these BB guns**

**Andre: What affect does that have **

**Beck: Nothing but they look like real guns**

**Beck: Also the bullets really hurts**

**Andre: Alright lets do this**

**They came into the shop **

**Beck: Alright give us the money right now **

**Andre: We ain't playing give us the money**

**A man started to laugh **

**Andre: What are you laughing at you little bitch**

**Beck decided to shot him with the plastic bullet**

**Andre: Oh shit **

**Beck: Come lets take all the money for our self**

**Andre: Hey bitch over there **

**The woman: (Talking with a scared voice) Yes **

**Andre: Open the safe **

**Beck: Now you fucking piece of shit**

**The woman: Okay**

**The police suddenly came and took the two kids to juvie**

**Andre: Oh shit the cops**

* * *

**The next few days the kids were arrested and sent to juvie for six years.**

* * *

**Tenth Grade:**

**It been 2 years since Andre and Beck got let out of Juvie. They now go to Hollywood Arts **

**Andre been dating this girl name Tori **

**Andre: Hey what's up man **

**Beck was on the phone with someone **

**Beck: Yeah, okay we'll be there**

**Andre: Who was that **

**Beck: A man named Big E**

**Andre: What does he want**

**Beck: He's heard of us and wanted us to work for him**

**Andre: Ahh man we've stopped this man**

**Beck: Come on **

**Andre: Fine we can do it **

**Tori: Hey babe **

**Andre: Hey**

**They kissed each other **

**Tori: So what were you guys talking about**

**Beck: This man named Big E wanted to make us work for him**

**Tori: People says he's like this big gangster**

**Tori: Are you guys joining that life again **

**Andre: Sorry but we have to **

**Tori: What if you leave that group**

**Andre: That will never happen, why are you acting like this**

**Tori: I just don't want you to lose your life **

**Tori: I love you to much for that**

**They kissed again**

**Andre: Its all okay**

**Beck: Enough of this drama**

**Beck: Do you agree or not**

**Andre: Fine I agree**

**On the phone **

**Big E: What did you guys say**

**Beck: Were in **

**Big E: Okay meet me at Lanes Building at 5:00 PM**

**Beck: We'll be there**

**The phone call ended**

**Andre: What did he say**

**Beck: Meet today at 5:00 PM at Lanes Building**

**Andre: Alright**

**Tori: Are you sure you know what your getting into**

**Andre: Come on we can go to your house until I have to go **

**Tori: Okay**

**Andre: See you later Beck**

**Beck: Yeah I'll pick you up **

**Andre: Come on Tori**

* * *

**They arrived at Tori's house**

**Tori: Why are you going to do this**

**Andre: Its nothing **

**Tori: It is a something and it can kill you **

**Andre: I'm just protecting people **

**Andre heard a loud beep coming from outside**

**Andre: I gotta go bye Tori**

**They kissed and Andre left**

**Beck: Ready to go to Big E**

**Andre: Alright **

**Andre: Tori has kind of gotten to me **

**Beck: What do you mean **

**Andre: I think she's right, why is this happening again**

**Beck: We can't just refuse Big E**

**Andre: Why**

**Beck: He would kill us **

**Andre: That's the point, we never killed anyone before **

**Beck: I don't want to die and he will come after you and Tori**

**Beck: But you can't refuse, were blood brother we do anything together**

**Andre: Alright blood brother**

**They went inside the building **

**Malachi: Big E you got your 5 o'clock**

**Big E: Bring them in **

**Andre: What's good Big E**

**Beck: What'd up**

**Big E: Take a seat **

**Andre: What do you want us to do **

**Big E: I want you to kill a person named Robbie Shapiro**

**Andre: Why **

**Big E: I used have a friend named Flo but he decided to try kill me but I burst to rounds to his head. Robbie tried to kill Malachi but I caught him but he ran away so I want you two to go after that little snitch ass mothafucka **

**Beck: Alright **

**Big E: Take these you two**

**They got ski masks and gloves **

**Andre got a gun and Beck got a knife**

**Big E: Aaron drive them around the area until you find Robbie**

**Aaron: Alright sir**

**They were driving around the area **

**Aaron: Wait that's him**

**Andre: Robbie you bitch ass mothafucka **

**Robbie: Oh shit **

**Robbie started to run**

**Beck: He's running lets get him**

**They ran into an apartment building ending catching him in a room**

**The door was locked so Beck broke the glass **

**Robbie: Oh shit**

**Andre: Shut the hell up **

**Beck: Why did you betray Big E**

**Robbie: Who are you **

**Andre and Beck: Were the blood brothers**

**Beck: Come here I want to talk to you**

**Beck took out his knife and stabbed Robbie in the stomach and then pushed him away**

**Robbie: Huh huh huh don't trust Big E, he'll kill you **

**Andre: Shut up **

**Robbie: Don't trust him**

**Andre: Shut up**

**Robbie: He'll kill yo**

**Andre shot him in the chest and he died**

**They heard a police car coming by**

**Beck: Oh shit its the cops **

**Andre: Lets go**

**Cops: We've got the whole building surrounded**

**Andre: Oh shit there on the roof**

**Beck: Fuck their around the whole building **

**Andre: No I'm not going to jail again**

**Beck: We got no choice but to give in **

**Andre: Fuck **

**The teens gave in and got arrested but it wasn't certain that it was them that killed Robbie because there was no evidence**

* * *

**College:**

**The teens were let in 8 months **

**They came back to school**

**Andre: It feels good being back**

**Beck: Yeah, were seniors now **

**Beck: What happened to Tori**

**Andre: Nothing we talked last night at my place **

**Beck: Oh you two did some private stuff**

**Andre: Nothing we just talked and Tori told me us and you got accepted into UCLA**

**Beck: Awesome **

**Tori came and hugged Andre**

**Tori: Hey babe**

**Andre: Hey babe **

**Tori: I need to tell you something**

**Andre: What is it **

**Tori: My parent's found out that you two tried to kill that Robbie guy**

**Andre: So they don't won't us to be together**

**Tori: Yeah but I'm not going to**

**Andre hugged her **

**Tori: I don't care if your good or bad I still love you**

**Andre: Me to**

* * *

**Its been 5 months later their going to college now.**

**Beck's phone rang **

**Andre: Who is it**

**Beck: Oh shit its Big E**

**The phone call started**

**Big E: Where the fuck are you two little nigga's**

**Beck: We go to college now**

**Big E: What college are you going to **

**Beck: UCLA**

**Big E: Someone named Ryder Daniel's**

**Beck: Yeah we know him**

**Big E: He wanted to call us out so beat him up**

**Phone call ends**

**Andre: What did he want **

**Beck: He wants us to beat up Ryder Daniel's **

**Andre: Who's that**

**Andre: He's that dick head that always try to get Tori**

**Beck: Lets get him**

**Andre: What did Big E say **

**Beck: Just beat him up**

**Andre: Alright **

**Andre: Man what are we doing were in college now we need to stop this**

**Beck: And make Big E kill us**

**Andre: Fine**

**Ryder was walking down the hallway **

**Andre punched him in the face **

**Beck started to kick him**

**Andre carried on punching him till he was unconscious **

**Andre: He's out **

**Tori: Guys what's happening **

**Andre: Tori**

**Tori: Andre, Beck what did Big E make you do**

**Beck: He told us to beat up this guy **

**Andre: Plus he's always hitting on you**

**The head teacher came and called the cops on them**

**Cop: Andre Harris and Beck Oliver nice to see you again**

**Andre: Come on it's not what it looks like**

**Cop: Your under arrest for 4 years**

**Beck: Oh come on**

**Tori: Andre no**

**Tori started to cry **


	6. Big E returns

**Third Grade:**

**It was elementary school **

**The class got news that they got a new student from Canada joining their class**

**Teacher: Okay kids before we start class we got a new exchange student from Canada**

**Teacher: Come on in**

**Beck: Hey my name is Beck Oliver **

**Student: What is Canada like**

**Beck: Its cold but you would get used to it**

**Teacher: Okay Beck sit in the back row**

**Andre: Hi my name is Andre**

**Beck: Hi **

**Andre: What did you do in Canada before you came here**

**Beck: I was kind of a Juvenile Delinquent**

**Andre: Really what did you do**

**Beck: I usually mugged people**

**Andre: What are you serious**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Andre: I could never do something like that **

**Beck: How about we rob a store today **

**Andre: I can't do that **

**Beck: Come on are you chicken**

**Andre: No...okay let's rob the bank**

**Beck: Now your talking **

**Andre: You want to be friends **

**Beck: Alright, you wanna make a blood pack**

**Andre: Alright, blood brothers**

* * *

**Beck and Andre were getting ready for the bank robbery**

**Beck: Here take the ski mask**

**Andre: Okay, wait what are we going to use**

**Beck: We use these BB guns**

**Andre: What affect does that have **

**Beck: Nothing but they look like real guns**

**Beck: Also the bullets really hurts**

**Andre: Alright lets do this**

**They came into the shop **

**Beck: Alright give us the money right now **

**Andre: We ain't playing give us the money**

**A man started to laugh **

**Andre: What are you laughing at you little bitch**

**Beck decided to shot him with the plastic bullet**

**Andre: Oh shit **

**Beck: Come lets take all the money for our self**

**Andre: Hey bitch over there **

**The woman: (Talking with a scared voice) Yes **

**Andre: Open the safe **

**Beck: Now you fucking piece of shit**

**The woman: Okay**

**The police suddenly came and took the two kids to juvie**

**Andre: Oh shit the cops**

* * *

**The next few days the kids were arrested and sent to juvie for six years.**

* * *

**Tenth Grade:**

**It been 2 years since Andre and Beck got let out of Juvie. They now go to Hollywood Arts **

**Andre been dating this girl name Tori **

**Andre: Hey what's up man **

**Beck was on the phone with someone **

**Beck: Yeah, okay we'll be there**

**Andre: Who was that **

**Beck: A man named Big E**

**Andre: What does he want**

**Beck: He's heard of us and wanted us to work for him**

**Andre: Ahh man we've stopped this man**

**Beck: Come on **

**Andre: Fine we can do it **

**Tori: Hey babe **

**Andre: Hey**

**They kissed each other **

**Tori: So what were you guys talking about**

**Beck: This man named Big E wanted to make us work for him**

**Tori: People says he's like this big gangster**

**Tori: Are you guys joining that life again **

**Andre: Sorry but we have to **

**Tori: What if you leave that group**

**Andre: That will never happen, why are you acting like this**

**Tori: I just don't want you to lose your life **

**Tori: I love you to much for that**

**They kissed again**

**Andre: Its all okay**

**Beck: Enough of this drama**

**Beck: Do you agree or not**

**Andre: Fine I agree**

**On the phone **

**Big E: What did you guys say**

**Beck: Were in **

**Big E: Okay meet me at Lanes Building at 5:00 PM**

**Beck: We'll be there**

**The phone call ended**

**Andre: What did he say**

**Beck: Meet today at 5:00 PM at Lanes Building**

**Andre: Alright**

**Tori: Are you sure you know what your getting into**

**Andre: Come on we can go to your house until I have to go **

**Tori: Okay**

**Andre: See you later Beck**

**Beck: Yeah I'll pick you up **

**Andre: Come on Tori**

* * *

**They arrived at Tori's house**

**Tori: Why are you going to do this**

**Andre: Its nothing **

**Tori: It is a something and it can kill you **

**Andre: I'm just protecting people **

**Andre heard a loud beep coming from outside**

**Andre: I gotta go bye Tori**

**They kissed and Andre left**

**Beck: Ready to go to Big E**

**Andre: Alright **

**Andre: Tori has kind of gotten to me **

**Beck: What do you mean **

**Andre: I think she's right, why is this happening again**

**Beck: We can't just refuse Big E**

**Andre: Why**

**Beck: He would kill us **

**Andre: That's the point, we never killed anyone before **

**Beck: I don't want to die and he will come after you and Tori**

**Beck: But you can't refuse, were blood brother we do anything together**

**Andre: Alright blood brother**

**They went inside the building **

**Malachi: Big E you got your 5 o'clock**

**Big E: Bring them in **

**Andre: What's good Big E**

**Beck: What'd up**

**Big E: Take a seat **

**Andre: What do you want us to do **

**Big E: I want you to kill a person named Robbie Shapiro**

**Andre: Why **

**Big E: I used have a friend named Flo but he decided to try kill me but I burst to rounds to his head. Robbie tried to kill Malachi but I caught him but he ran away so I want you two to go after that little snitch ass mothafucka **

**Beck: Alright **

**Big E: Take these you two**

**They got ski masks and gloves **

**Andre got a gun and Beck got a knife**

**Big E: Aaron drive them around the area until you find Robbie**

**Aaron: Alright sir**

**They were driving around the area **

**Aaron: Wait that's him**

**Andre: Robbie you bitch ass mothafucka **

**Robbie: Oh shit **

**Robbie started to run**

**Beck: He's running lets get him**

**They ran into an apartment building ending catching him in a room**

**The door was locked so Beck broke the glass **

**Robbie: Oh shit**

**Andre: Shut the hell up **

**Beck: Why did you betray Big E**

**Robbie: Who are you **

**Andre and Beck: Were the blood brothers**

**Beck: Come here I want to talk to you**

**Beck took out his knife and stabbed Robbie in the stomach and then pushed him away**

**Robbie: Huh huh huh don't trust Big E, he'll kill you **

**Andre: Shut up **

**Robbie: Don't trust him**

**Andre: Shut up**

**Robbie: He'll kill yo**

**Andre shot him in the chest and he died**

**They heard a police car coming by**

**Beck: Oh shit its the cops **

**Andre: Lets go**

**Cops: We've got the whole building surrounded**

**Andre: Oh shit there on the roof**

**Beck: Fuck their around the whole building **

**Andre: No I'm not going to jail again**

**Beck: We got no choice but to give in **

**Andre: Fuck **

**The teens gave in and got arrested but it wasn't certain that it was them that killed Robbie because there was no evidence**

* * *

**College:**

**The teens were let in 8 months **

**They came back to school**

**Andre: It feels good being back**

**Beck: Yeah, were seniors now **

**Beck: What happened to Tori**

**Andre: Nothing we talked last night at my place **

**Beck: Oh you two did some private stuff**

**Andre: Nothing we just talked and Tori told me us and you got accepted into UCLA**

**Beck: Awesome **

**Tori came and hugged Andre**

**Tori: Hey babe**

**Andre: Hey babe **

**Tori: I need to tell you something**

**Andre: What is it **

**Tori: My parent's found out that you two tried to kill that Robbie guy**

**Andre: So they don't won't us to be together**

**Tori: Yeah but I'm not going to**

**Andre hugged her **

**Tori: I don't care if your good or bad I still love you**

**Andre: Me to**

* * *

**Its been 5 months later their going to college now.**

**Beck's phone rang **

**Andre: Who is it**

**Beck: Oh shit its Big E**

**The phone call started**

**Big E: Where the fuck are you two little nigga's**

**Beck: We go to college now**

**Big E: What college are you going to **

**Beck: UCLA**

**Big E: Someone named Ryder Daniel's**

**Beck: Yeah we know him**

**Big E: He wanted to call us out so beat him up**

**Phone call ends**

**Andre: What did he want **

**Beck: He wants us to beat up Ryder Daniel's **

**Andre: Who's that**

**Andre: He's that dick head that always try to get Tori**

**Beck: Lets get him**

**Andre: What did Big E say **

**Beck: Just beat him up**

**Andre: Alright **

**Andre: Man what are we doing were in college now we need to stop this**

**Beck: And make Big E kill us**

**Andre: Fine**

**Ryder was walking down the hallway **

**Andre punched him in the face **

**Beck started to kick him**

**Andre carried on punching him till he was unconscious **

**Andre: He's out **

**Tori: Guys what's happening **

**Andre: Tori**

**Tori: Andre, Beck what did Big E make you do**

**Beck: He told us to beat up this guy **

**Andre: Plus he's always hitting on you**

**The head teacher came and called the cops on them**

**Cop: Andre Harris and Beck Oliver nice to see you again**

**Andre: Come on it's not what it looks like**

**Cop: Your under arrest for 4 years**

**Beck: Oh come on**

**Tori: Andre no**

**Tori started to cry**

* * *

**Life Change:**

**The four years is over, the boys are twenty-two years old, they finally got let out of prison**

**Cop: Okay you two your finally out enjoy your life**

**The cop went inside **

**Beck: Finally fresh air**

**Andre: Man I'm done **

**Beck: What do mean your done **

**Andre: I mean I'm done with life**

**Beck: You can't just leave**

**Andre: What's the point in running around and killing people we don't even know**

**Beck: You know Big E will come after you **

**Andre: So what's the point in killing nigga's and beating them up**

**Beck: But were blood brothers**

**Andre: I have a girlfriend that I don't even get to see because of this **

**Beck: Look I'm sorry but even if we disagreed to do this, he would have come after us**

**Tori came driving by**

**Andre: Nice car Tori**

**Tori: Come on you two**

**They then drove of **

* * *

**A few months later **

**Andre and Tori lives with each other now, while Beck lives with his mom and dad because they sold his RV since he's always in prison**

**Beck talking to his mom**

**Mom: Beck what are you doing at home**

**Beck: What do you mean **

**Mom: All you do is eat and sleep**

**Beck: I don't any money and Andre lives with Tori, so much for blood brothers**

**Mom: If you don't have money then find yourself a job, I don't like having a criminal son**

**Beck: Fine**

**Mom: Oh there having an opening at the mall for a security guard**

**Beck: Why that**

**Mom: I figured since you beat and kill people you can just be a security guard **


	7. Andre's Death

**Third Grade:**

**It was elementary school **

**The class got news that they got a new student from Canada joining their class**

**Teacher: Okay kids before we start class we got a new exchange student from Canada**

**Teacher: Come on in**

**Beck: Hey my name is Beck Oliver **

**Student: What is Canada like**

**Beck: Its cold but you would get used to it**

**Teacher: Okay Beck sit in the back row**

**Andre: Hi my name is Andre**

**Beck: Hi **

**Andre: What did you do in Canada before you came here**

**Beck: I was kind of a Juvenile Delinquent**

**Andre: Really what did you do**

**Beck: I usually mugged people**

**Andre: What are you serious**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Andre: I could never do something like that **

**Beck: How about we rob a store today **

**Andre: I can't do that **

**Beck: Come on are you chicken**

**Andre: No...okay let's rob the bank**

**Beck: Now your talking **

**Andre: You want to be friends **

**Beck: Alright, you wanna make a blood pack**

**Andre: Alright, blood brothers**

* * *

**Beck and Andre were getting ready for the bank robbery**

**Beck: Here take the ski mask**

**Andre: Okay, wait what are we going to use**

**Beck: We use these BB guns**

**Andre: What affect does that have **

**Beck: Nothing but they look like real guns**

**Beck: Also the bullets really hurts**

**Andre: Alright lets do this**

**They came into the shop **

**Beck: Alright give us the money right now **

**Andre: We ain't playing give us the money**

**A man started to laugh **

**Andre: What are you laughing at you little bitch**

**Beck decided to shot him with the plastic bullet**

**Andre: Oh shit **

**Beck: Come lets take all the money for our self**

**Andre: Hey bitch over there **

**The woman: (Talking with a scared voice) Yes **

**Andre: Open the safe **

**Beck: Now you fucking piece of shit**

**The woman: Okay**

**The police suddenly came and took the two kids to juvie**

**Andre: Oh shit the cops**

* * *

**The next few days the kids were arrested and sent to juvie for six years.**

* * *

**Tenth Grade:**

**It been 2 years since Andre and Beck got let out of Juvie. They now go to Hollywood Arts **

**Andre been dating this girl name Tori **

**Andre: Hey what's up man **

**Beck was on the phone with someone **

**Beck: Yeah, okay we'll be there**

**Andre: Who was that **

**Beck: A man named Big E**

**Andre: What does he want**

**Beck: He's heard of us and wanted us to work for him**

**Andre: Ahh man we've stopped this man**

**Beck: Come on **

**Andre: Fine we can do it **

**Tori: Hey babe **

**Andre: Hey**

**They kissed each other **

**Tori: So what were you guys talking about**

**Beck: This man named Big E wanted to make us work for him**

**Tori: People says he's like this big gangster**

**Tori: Are you guys joining that life again **

**Andre: Sorry but we have to **

**Tori: What if you leave that group**

**Andre: That will never happen, why are you acting like this**

**Tori: I just don't want you to lose your life **

**Tori: I love you to much for that**

**They kissed again**

**Andre: Its all okay**

**Beck: Enough of this drama**

**Beck: Do you agree or not**

**Andre: Fine I agree**

**On the phone **

**Big E: What did you guys say**

**Beck: Were in **

**Big E: Okay meet me at Lanes Building at 5:00 PM**

**Beck: We'll be there**

**The phone call ended**

**Andre: What did he say**

**Beck: Meet today at 5:00 PM at Lanes Building**

**Andre: Alright**

**Tori: Are you sure you know what your getting into**

**Andre: Come on we can go to your house until I have to go **

**Tori: Okay**

**Andre: See you later Beck**

**Beck: Yeah I'll pick you up **

**Andre: Come on Tori**

* * *

**They arrived at Tori's house**

**Tori: Why are you going to do this**

**Andre: Its nothing **

**Tori: It is a something and it can kill you **

**Andre: I'm just protecting people **

**Andre heard a loud beep coming from outside**

**Andre: I gotta go bye Tori**

**They kissed and Andre left**

**Beck: Ready to go to Big E**

**Andre: Alright **

**Andre: Tori has kind of gotten to me **

**Beck: What do you mean **

**Andre: I think she's right, why is this happening again**

**Beck: We can't just refuse Big E**

**Andre: Why**

**Beck: He would kill us **

**Andre: That's the point, we never killed anyone before **

**Beck: I don't want to die and he will come after you and Tori**

**Beck: But you can't refuse, were blood brother we do anything together**

**Andre: Alright blood brother**

**They went inside the building **

**Malachi: Big E you got your 5 o'clock**

**Big E: Bring them in **

**Andre: What's good Big E**

**Beck: What'd up**

**Big E: Take a seat **

**Andre: What do you want us to do **

**Big E: I want you to kill a person named Robbie Shapiro**

**Andre: Why **

**Big E: I used have a friend named Flo but he decided to try kill me but I burst to rounds to his head. Robbie tried to kill Malachi but I caught him but he ran away so I want you two to go after that little snitch ass mothafucka **

**Beck: Alright **

**Big E: Take these you two**

**They got ski masks and gloves **

**Andre got a gun and Beck got a knife**

**Big E: Aaron drive them around the area until you find Robbie**

**Aaron: Alright sir**

**They were driving around the area **

**Aaron: Wait that's him**

**Andre: Robbie you bitch ass mothafucka **

**Robbie: Oh shit **

**Robbie started to run**

**Beck: He's running lets get him**

**They ran into an apartment building ending catching him in a room**

**The door was locked so Beck broke the glass **

**Robbie: Oh shit**

**Andre: Shut the hell up **

**Beck: Why did you betray Big E**

**Robbie: Who are you **

**Andre and Beck: Were the blood brothers**

**Beck: Come here I want to talk to you**

**Beck took out his knife and stabbed Robbie in the stomach and then pushed him away**

**Robbie: Huh huh huh don't trust Big E, he'll kill you **

**Andre: Shut up **

**Robbie: Don't trust him**

**Andre: Shut up**

**Robbie: He'll kill yo**

**Andre shot him in the chest and he died**

**They heard a police car coming by**

**Beck: Oh shit its the cops **

**Andre: Lets go**

**Cops: We've got the whole building surrounded**

**Andre: Oh shit there on the roof**

**Beck: Fuck their around the whole building **

**Andre: No I'm not going to jail again**

**Beck: We got no choice but to give in **

**Andre: Fuck **

**The teens gave in and got arrested but it wasn't certain that it was them that killed Robbie because there was no evidence**

* * *

**College:**

**The teens were let in 8 months **

**They came back to school**

**Andre: It feels good being back**

**Beck: Yeah, were seniors now **

**Beck: What happened to Tori**

**Andre: Nothing we talked last night at my place **

**Beck: Oh you two did some private stuff**

**Andre: Nothing we just talked and Tori told me us and you got accepted into UCLA**

**Beck: Awesome **

**Tori came and hugged Andre**

**Tori: Hey babe**

**Andre: Hey babe **

**Tori: I need to tell you something**

**Andre: What is it **

**Tori: My parent's found out that you two tried to kill that Robbie guy**

**Andre: So they don't won't us to be together**

**Tori: Yeah but I'm not going to**

**Andre hugged her **

**Tori: I don't care if your good or bad I still love you**

**Andre: Me to**

* * *

**Its been 5 months later their going to college now.**

**Beck's phone rang **

**Andre: Who is it**

**Beck: Oh shit its Big E**

**The phone call started**

**Big E: Where the fuck are you two little nigga's**

**Beck: We go to college now**

**Big E: What college are you going to **

**Beck: UCLA**

**Big E: Someone named Ryder Daniel's**

**Beck: Yeah we know him**

**Big E: He wanted to call us out so beat him up**

**Phone call ends**

**Andre: What did he want **

**Beck: He wants us to beat up Ryder Daniel's **

**Andre: Who's that**

**Andre: He's that dick head that always try to get Tori**

**Beck: Lets get him**

**Andre: What did Big E say **

**Beck: Just beat him up**

**Andre: Alright **

**Andre: Man what are we doing were in college now we need to stop this**

**Beck: And make Big E kill us**

**Andre: Fine**

**Ryder was walking down the hallway **

**Andre punched him in the face **

**Beck started to kick him**

**Andre carried on punching him till he was unconscious **

**Andre: He's out **

**Tori: Guys what's happening **

**Andre: Tori**

**Tori: Andre, Beck what did Big E make you do**

**Beck: He told us to beat up this guy **

**Andre: Plus he's always hitting on you**

**The head teacher came and called the cops on them**

**Cop: Andre Harris and Beck Oliver nice to see you again**

**Andre: Come on it's not what it looks like**

**Cop: Your under arrest for 4 years**

**Beck: Oh come on**

**Tori: Andre no**

**Tori started to cry**

* * *

**Life Change:**

**The four years is over, the boys are twenty-two years old, they finally got let out of prison**

**Cop: Okay you two your finally out enjoy your life**

**The cop went inside **

**Beck: Finally fresh air**

**Andre: Man I'm done **

**Beck: What do mean your done **

**Andre: I mean I'm done with life**

**Beck: You can't just leave**

**Andre: What's the point in running around and killing people we don't even know**

**Beck: You know Big E will come after you **

**Andre: So what's the point in killing nigga's and beating them up**

**Beck: But were blood brothers**

**Andre: I have a girlfriend that I don't even get to see because of this **

**Beck: Look I'm sorry but even if we disagreed to do this, he would have come after us**

**Tori came driving by**

**Andre: Nice car Tori**

**Tori: Come on you two**

**They then drove of **

* * *

**A few months later **

**Andre and Tori lives with each other now, while Beck lives with his mom and dad because they sold his RV since he's always in prison**

**Beck talking to his mom**

**Mom: Beck what are you doing at home**

**Beck: What do you mean **

**Mom: All you do is eat and sleep**

**Beck: I don't any money and Andre lives with Tori, so much for blood brothers**

**Mom: If you don't have money then find yourself a job, I don't like having a criminal son**

**Beck: Fine**

**Mom: Oh there having an opening at the mall for a security guard**

**Beck: Why that**

**Mom: I figured since you beat and kill people you can just be a security guard**

* * *

**Big E returns:**

**Beck got the job for the security **

**Big E was looking for Beck and Andre so he sent Malachi and Aaron to go after them**

**They saw Beck coming out of the mall and they took him**

**Beck: Malachi, Aaron what are you doing **

**Malachi: Big E wants to talk to you**

**Beck: But why**

**Aaron: He needs to talk to you**

**Beck: Oh shit and I just got a job**

**They took him to Lanes Building **

**Big E: Take a seat Beck**

**Beck: Wassup Big E**

**Big E: Wheres Andre**

**Beck: I don't know**

**Big E put a gun to Beck's head**

**Big E: Where the fuck is Andre**

**Beck: I don't know **

**Big E: Do you just want me to put a bullet into your head**

**Beck: Andre said he's done with this life**

**Big E: What**

**Beck: He's not doing it anymore **

**Big E: So he's moving like Flo now is he **

**Beck: No, he just wants to spend time with his girlfriend**

**Big E: That's the first fucking step of betrayal**

**Big E: This is what I want you to do**

**Big E showed Beck a gun **

**Big E: Blow his head clean of**

**Beck: But were blood brothers, I can't betray him**

**Big E: What did I just a man that wants to lose his life**

**Beck: No **

**Big E: Man you still on that blood brother shit**

**Beck: It was a promise that we made the promise since third grade**

**Big E: You'd rather lose your life than listen to me **

**Beck: Fine when should we do this**

**Big E: At 8 o'clock in front of this building and if you don't do this I'll be coming after you**

**Beck: I'll meet you here then **


	8. Chapter 8

**Third Grade:**

**It was elementary school **

**The class got news that they got a new student from Canada joining their class**

**Teacher: Okay kids before we start class we got a new exchange student from Canada**

**Teacher: Come on in**

**Beck: Hey my name is Beck Oliver **

**Student: What is Canada like**

**Beck: Its cold but you would get used to it**

**Teacher: Okay Beck sit in the back row**

**Andre: Hi my name is Andre**

**Beck: Hi **

**Andre: What did you do in Canada before you came here**

**Beck: I was kind of a Juvenile Delinquent**

**Andre: Really what did you do**

**Beck: I usually mugged people**

**Andre: What are you serious**

**Beck: Yeah**

**Andre: I could never do something like that **

**Beck: How about we rob a store today **

**Andre: I can't do that **

**Beck: Come on are you chicken**

**Andre: No...okay let's rob the bank**

**Beck: Now your talking **

**Andre: You want to be friends **

**Beck: Alright, you wanna make a blood pack**

**Andre: Alright, blood brothers**

* * *

**Beck and Andre were getting ready for the bank robbery**

**Beck: Here take the ski mask**

**Andre: Okay, wait what are we going to use**

**Beck: We use these BB guns**

**Andre: What affect does that have **

**Beck: Nothing but they look like real guns**

**Beck: Also the bullets really hurts**

**Andre: Alright lets do this**

**They came into the shop **

**Beck: Alright give us the money right now **

**Andre: We ain't playing give us the money**

**A man started to laugh **

**Andre: What are you laughing at you little bitch**

**Beck decided to shot him with the plastic bullet**

**Andre: Oh shit **

**Beck: Come lets take all the money for our self**

**Andre: Hey bitch over there **

**The woman: (Talking with a scared voice) Yes **

**Andre: Open the safe **

**Beck: Now you fucking piece of shit**

**The woman: Okay**

**The police suddenly came and took the two kids to juvie**

**Andre: Oh shit the cops**

* * *

**The next few days the kids were arrested and sent to juvie for six years.**

* * *

**Tenth Grade:**

**It been 2 years since Andre and Beck got let out of Juvie. They now go to Hollywood Arts **

**Andre been dating this girl name Tori **

**Andre: Hey what's up man **

**Beck was on the phone with someone **

**Beck: Yeah, okay we'll be there**

**Andre: Who was that **

**Beck: A man named Big E**

**Andre: What does he want**

**Beck: He's heard of us and wanted us to work for him**

**Andre: Ahh man we've stopped this man**

**Beck: Come on **

**Andre: Fine we can do it **

**Tori: Hey babe **

**Andre: Hey**

**They kissed each other **

**Tori: So what were you guys talking about**

**Beck: This man named Big E wanted to make us work for him**

**Tori: People says he's like this big gangster**

**Tori: Are you guys joining that life again **

**Andre: Sorry but we have to **

**Tori: What if you leave that group**

**Andre: That will never happen, why are you acting like this**

**Tori: I just don't want you to lose your life **

**Tori: I love you to much for that**

**They kissed again**

**Andre: Its all okay**

**Beck: Enough of this drama**

**Beck: Do you agree or not**

**Andre: Fine I agree**

**On the phone **

**Big E: What did you guys say**

**Beck: Were in **

**Big E: Okay meet me at Lanes Building at 5:00 PM**

**Beck: We'll be there**

**The phone call ended**

**Andre: What did he say**

**Beck: Meet today at 5:00 PM at Lanes Building**

**Andre: Alright**

**Tori: Are you sure you know what your getting into**

**Andre: Come on we can go to your house until I have to go **

**Tori: Okay**

**Andre: See you later Beck**

**Beck: Yeah I'll pick you up **

**Andre: Come on Tori**

* * *

**They arrived at Tori's house**

**Tori: Why are you going to do this**

**Andre: Its nothing **

**Tori: It is a something and it can kill you **

**Andre: I'm just protecting people **

**Andre heard a loud beep coming from outside**

**Andre: I gotta go bye Tori**

**They kissed and Andre left**

**Beck: Ready to go to Big E**

**Andre: Alright **

**Andre: Tori has kind of gotten to me **

**Beck: What do you mean **

**Andre: I think she's right, why is this happening again**

**Beck: We can't just refuse Big E**

**Andre: Why**

**Beck: He would kill us **

**Andre: That's the point, we never killed anyone before **

**Beck: I don't want to die and he will come after you and Tori**

**Beck: But you can't refuse, were blood brother we do anything together**

**Andre: Alright blood brother**

**They went inside the building **

**Malachi: Big E you got your 5 o'clock**

**Big E: Bring them in **

**Andre: What's good Big E**

**Beck: What'd up**

**Big E: Take a seat **

**Andre: What do you want us to do **

**Big E: I want you to kill a person named Robbie Shapiro**

**Andre: Why **

**Big E: I used have a friend named Flo but he decided to try kill me but I burst to rounds to his head. Robbie tried to kill Malachi but I caught him but he ran away so I want you two to go after that little snitch ass mothafucka **

**Beck: Alright **

**Big E: Take these you two**

**They got ski masks and gloves **

**Andre got a gun and Beck got a knife**

**Big E: Aaron drive them around the area until you find Robbie**

**Aaron: Alright sir**

**They were driving around the area **

**Aaron: Wait that's him**

**Andre: Robbie you bitch ass mothafucka **

**Robbie: Oh shit **

**Robbie started to run**

**Beck: He's running lets get him**

**They ran into an apartment building ending catching him in a room**

**The door was locked so Beck broke the glass **

**Robbie: Oh shit**

**Andre: Shut the hell up **

**Beck: Why did you betray Big E**

**Robbie: Who are you **

**Andre and Beck: Were the blood brothers**

**Beck: Come here I want to talk to you**

**Beck took out his knife and stabbed Robbie in the stomach and then pushed him away**

**Robbie: Huh huh huh don't trust Big E, he'll kill you **

**Andre: Shut up **

**Robbie: Don't trust him**

**Andre: Shut up**

**Robbie: He'll kill yo**

**Andre shot him in the chest and he died**

**They heard a police car coming by**

**Beck: Oh shit its the cops **

**Andre: Lets go**

**Cops: We've got the whole building surrounded**

**Andre: Oh shit there on the roof**

**Beck: Fuck their around the whole building **

**Andre: No I'm not going to jail again**

**Beck: We got no choice but to give in **

**Andre: Fuck **

**The teens gave in and got arrested but it wasn't certain that it was them that killed Robbie because there was no evidence**

* * *

**College:**

**The teens were let in 8 months **

**They came back to school**

**Andre: It feels good being back**

**Beck: Yeah, were seniors now **

**Beck: What happened to Tori**

**Andre: Nothing we talked last night at my place **

**Beck: Oh you two did some private stuff**

**Andre: Nothing we just talked and Tori told me us and you got accepted into UCLA**

**Beck: Awesome **

**Tori came and hugged Andre**

**Tori: Hey babe**

**Andre: Hey babe **

**Tori: I need to tell you something**

**Andre: What is it **

**Tori: My parent's found out that you two tried to kill that Robbie guy**

**Andre: So they don't won't us to be together**

**Tori: Yeah but I'm not going to**

**Andre hugged her **

**Tori: I don't care if your good or bad I still love you**

**Andre: Me to**

* * *

**Its been 5 months later their going to college now.**

**Beck's phone rang **

**Andre: Who is it**

**Beck: Oh shit its Big E**

**The phone call started**

**Big E: Where the fuck are you two little nigga's**

**Beck: We go to college now**

**Big E: What college are you going to **

**Beck: UCLA**

**Big E: Someone named Ryder Daniel's**

**Beck: Yeah we know him**

**Big E: He wanted to call us out so beat him up**

**Phone call ends**

**Andre: What did he want **

**Beck: He wants us to beat up Ryder Daniel's **

**Andre: Who's that**

**Andre: He's that dick head that always try to get Tori**

**Beck: Lets get him**

**Andre: What did Big E say **

**Beck: Just beat him up**

**Andre: Alright **

**Andre: Man what are we doing were in college now we need to stop this**

**Beck: And make Big E kill us**

**Andre: Fine**

**Ryder was walking down the hallway **

**Andre punched him in the face **

**Beck started to kick him**

**Andre carried on punching him till he was unconscious **

**Andre: He's out **

**Tori: Guys what's happening **

**Andre: Tori**

**Tori: Andre, Beck what did Big E make you do**

**Beck: He told us to beat up this guy **

**Andre: Plus he's always hitting on you**

**The head teacher came and called the cops on them**

**Cop: Andre Harris and Beck Oliver nice to see you again**

**Andre: Come on it's not what it looks like**

**Cop: Your under arrest for 4 years**

**Beck: Oh come on**

**Tori: Andre no**

**Tori started to cry**

* * *

**Life Change:**

**The four years is over, the boys are twenty-two years old, they finally got let out of prison**

**Cop: Okay you two your finally out enjoy your life**

**The cop went inside **

**Beck: Finally fresh air**

**Andre: Man I'm done **

**Beck: What do mean your done **

**Andre: I mean I'm done with life**

**Beck: You can't just leave**

**Andre: What's the point in running around and killing people we don't even know**

**Beck: You know Big E will come after you **

**Andre: So what's the point in killing nigga's and beating them up**

**Beck: But were blood brothers**

**Andre: I have a girlfriend that I don't even get to see because of this **

**Beck: Look I'm sorry but even if we disagreed to do this, he would have come after us**

**Tori came driving by**

**Andre: Nice car Tori**

**Tori: Come on you two**

**They then drove of **

* * *

**A few months later **

**Andre and Tori lives with each other now, while Beck lives with his mom and dad because they sold his RV since he's always in prison**

**Beck talking to his mom**

**Mom: Beck what are you doing at home**

**Beck: What do you mean **

**Mom: All you do is eat and sleep**

**Beck: I don't any money and Andre lives with Tori, so much for blood brothers**

**Mom: If you don't have money then find yourself a job, I don't like having a criminal son**

**Beck: Fine**

**Mom: Oh there having an opening at the mall for a security guard**

**Beck: Why that**

**Mom: I figured since you beat and kill people you can just be a security guard**

* * *

**Big E returns:**

**Beck got the job for the security **

**Big E was looking for Beck and Andre so he sent Malachi and Aaron to go after them**

**They saw Beck coming out of the mall and they took him**

**Beck: Malachi, Aaron what are you doing **

**Malachi: Big E wants to talk to you**

**Beck: But why**

**Aaron: He needs to talk to you**

**Beck: Oh shit and I just got a job**

**They took him to Lanes Building **

**Big E: Take a seat Beck**

**Beck: Wassup Big E**

**Big E: Wheres Andre**

**Beck: I don't know**

**Big E put a gun to Beck's head**

**Big E: Where the fuck is Andre**

**Beck: I don't know **

**Big E: Do you just want me to put a bullet into your head**

**Beck: Andre said he's done with this life**

**Big E: What**

**Beck: He's not doing it anymore **

**Big E: So he's moving like Flo now is he **

**Beck: No, he just wants to spend time with his girlfriend**

**Big E: That's the first fucking step of betrayal**

**Big E: This is what I want you to do**

**Big E showed Beck a gun **

**Big E: Blow his head clean of**

**Beck: But were blood brothers, I can't betray him**

**Big E: What did I just a man that wants to lose his life**

**Beck: No **

**Big E: Man you still on that blood brother shit**

**Beck: It was a promise that we made the promise since third grade**

**Big E: You'd rather lose your life than listen to me **

**Beck: Fine when should we do this**

**Big E: At 8 o'clock in front of this building and if you don't do this I'll be coming after you**

**Beck: I'll meet you here then**

* * *

**Andre's Death:**

**Beck was waiting for Big E at the building but he was nervous. **

**He started thinking to himself**

**Beck: Why am I doing, Andre is my best friend, my blood brother, I can't kill him**

**Flashback:**

**Andre: You want to be friends**

**Beck: Okay do you want to make a blood pack**

**Andre: Okay blood brothers**

**End of flashback**

**Beck started to cry a little**

**Big E: Come on lets go **

**Beck: Alright **

**They saw Andre**

**Big E: Andre you little bitch**

**Andre: What the fuck **

**Andre started to run**

**Big E: Come on Beck**

**Beck: Fine **

**They ran and Andre went into his house only to find him hiding in his house**

**Big E: Don't move **

**Beck: Stay still**

**Andre: Beck what are you doing **

**Beck: Shut up**

**Big E: Pull the trigger on him**

**Andre: Beck why are you doing this **

**Beck: Shut up**

**Andre: Were blood brothers**

**Beck started to put down the gun**

**Big E: Don't listen to that sell out fuck the whole blood brother thing**

**Beck pulled the trigger **

**Andre got shot in the chest**

**Beck: What have I done **

**Tori came into the building and saw Andre's dead body there**

**Tori: Beck what have you done **

**Tori dropped crying **

**Big E left before the cops came**

**Tori: Big E poisoned your mind and now your best friend died**

**They heard the cops outside**

**Cop: Beck Oliver your under arrest for the murder of Andre Harris **

**Beck: I'll go**

**Cop: Isn't Andre Harris your best friend **

**Beck: We were blood brothers but I betrayed him**

* * *

**A few weeks later Andre had a funeral **

**Beck and Big E was sentence to life in prison**

**Beck and Big E both got sent to prison for man slaughter**

**A year after Andre's death, Beck died in prison by shooting himself in the head**

**Tori had a child named AJ. It's short for Andre Jr . **

**The child end up growing up to be a famous rapper **


End file.
